Xyz Rebellion
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Yuto, a boy whose soul contains the mighty Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon comes to Curston and meets Moyra, then her companions, Zellach and Driskoll.


A boy with no memories, other than his name, wandered through Curston's city gates early in the morning. He entered the city at the same time as a traveling caravan, so the guards assumed he was with them. After he had entered Curston, the boy simply wandered the streets with no destination.

Meanwhile, in the slums of Curston, a young female knight was preparing to pick some pockets. Her name is Moyra. She has been stealing money since her father was arrested. Usually, she ended up with barely any coins and a couple of bruise. However, it was the only way Moyra could make money. Since her father was taken away and locked up in Curston's dungeon, her father has struggled to support them. So Moyra did what she could to help her. Even it it involved lots of running and law breaking.

The reason Moyra is a knight is because she, along with her friends Zellach and Driskoll, saved a powerful sorcerer named Zendric and stopped a conspiracy to take control of Curston. As a reward, the three of them were given the title of a long dead order of knights. The Knights of the Silver Dragon. It was an honor, but Moyra would have prefered some golden coins. Also, since they were given the title, they have not enjoyed any other adventurers. Life had grown boring again.

Moyra became lost in thought; wondering when she and her friends would be able to enjoy another grand adventure. True, adventures were filled with dangers and risks, but they were also fun and thrilling.

Suddenly, Moyra bumped into something hard and fell backwards onto her rear.

"Watch where you are going!" Moyra said before she saw who she had run into.

It was a brute named Sabertooth. He had pale green skin due to his ogre blood and big muscles. The reason he was called Sabertooth was because of his set of sharp tusks growing out of his upper mouth. His clothing was covered with stains; some from food and other stains were the blood of people he had beaten to a pulp. There were black snake tattoos on his legs and fire tattoos on his arms. Right now, he was looking down at Moyra with angry eyes.

"What did you say?!" He growled.

Before Moyra could say or do anything, Sabertooth grabbed her by the throat. He pulled her closed to his face. Moyra could smell his breath and it stunk of wine and fish.

"Say that again." Sabertooth said. "I dare you."

However, Moyra could not say anything; in fact, she was having trouble breathing. Her vision was becoming darker. Then a rock was thrown at Sabertooth's hand so hard that he released his grip on Moyra. Both of them looked to see who had done that action.

Ten feet away, a strange looking boy stood with another rock in his hand. This boy had spiky hair that was purple and black. He wore a black cloak with a green shirt and pants under it. His eyes were very dark. From his expression, you could tell he was ready for a fight.

"Get away from her." The boy commanded.

"This wench a friend of yours?" Sabertooth asked.

"Never met her before." He replied. "At least, not that I can remember."

"Then why are you protecting her?" Sabertooth asked. "You should know will only get pummeled too."

"I just don't like people who bully those weaker than themselves." He said.

"Well, you are quite the hero then." Sabertooth replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Let me show you what happens to heroes."

Just as Sabertooth was about to attack the boy, Moyra kicked him where no man ever wants to be hit. While he fell to the ground, moaning in pain, Moyra grabbed the boy's hand and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Together, they ran and ran until they were out of breath. They stopped running and sat on the ground in an alley.

"Thank you." Moyra said. "I might have had to go to the hospital, or possibly the morgue, if it were not for you."

"Don't worry, I was glad to help." The boy replied. "I'm Yuto, by the way."

"Moyra." She said as she shook her hand.

"So, I take it you just arrived in Curston." Moyra inquired. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know." Yuto replied.

"Seriously?" Moyra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, seriously." Yuto said. "I have no memories other than my name. Just this morning, I woke up about two miles away from the city. I was laying on the dirt ground. When I saw the city, I came here to see if I could remember anything."

"And have you?" Moyra asked.

"Not at all." Yuto replied.

"Well, since you saved me, I will try to help you." Moyra said.

"How do you intend to help me?" Yuto asked.

"I know powerful sorcerer her in Curston." Moyra replied. "He might have a potion or spell or something that can help you."

"I would be grateful if you would try." Yuto said. "Can we go to him now?"

"I don't see why not." Moyra replied.

Then, as they walked out of the alley Sabertooth stepped out in front of them. This time, he had friends with him. All of them looked strong and rather nasty. Yuto and Moyra turned around, planning to flee in the opposite direction, but more of Sabertooth's friends blocked their path. They were trapped.

"You two little rats aren't going anywhere." Sabertooth said. "Time for some payback."

Moyra tried to jump on top of him, but he pushed her to the ground. Before she could get up, Sabertooth pressed his foot against her back. Yuto was going to try to help her, but some of Sabertooth's goons grabbed him and restrained him. They laughed as he and Moyra struggled. As Moyra struggled, Sabertooth increased the pressure of his foot. It was not long before she felt like her bones were going to break. However, she fought the urge to cry. She hated letting anyone see her cry, especially her enemies. Doing so made her feel quite pathetic. Yuto could see how hard she was trying not to cry. He admired her strength and wanted to help her, so he struggled with all he had.

"Just settle down, mate!" One of the jerks sneered.

At that moment, they pushed Yuto to the ground. The bullies then began kicking him. Despite the pain, Yuto never lost sight of Moyra's face. When he saw a tear begin to to fall from her eye, he felt something inside of him snap. There was a buzzing noise flooding his ears suddenly and his whole body started to feel full of strength. Then, purple lightning began to form around him. Sabertooth and his gang were struck by this lightning before they could even blink. Every last one of them lost consciousness, and then the lightning simply disappeared. Not knowing how long they would be unconscious, Yuto picked up Moyra and carried her away as fast as he could. After a few minutes of running, Yuto bumped into two boys around his age who suddenly blocked him. Neither of them seemed to be Sabertooth's goons, so Yuto asked them who they were. Though, he was still looking at every possible escape route at the same time.

"We will tell you as soon as you tell us why you are carrying our friend." One of them said.

The one who spoke was tall, thin, had long blonde hair, and had dark brown eyes. He wore a red robe and a belt with a dozen pouches attached to it. From the way he spoke, Yuto could tell he had a sense of superiority. As for the other boy, he was younger and shorter than the other one. This boy also had blonde hair, but his eyes were blue. His clothing consisted of an old brown coat, a white shirt, and shorts. Both of them were focused on Moyra.

"She is your friend?" Yuto asked.

"Yes." The taller one replied. "Now explain why she is unconscious in your arms."

"Or, you could let me explain." Moyra said.

She had regained consciousness. When she realized she was being carried by Yuto, she could feel her heart racing and her face blushing. Quickly she stood up. Then Moyra explained this morning events, but left of the part about the purple lightning. Yuto was grateful to her for that. Though, he found it weird that she was keeping the secret of someone she just met from her friends.

"I see." The taller one said after Moyra finished explaining. He turned to Yuto. "My apologizes. I am Zellach and this is my younger brother Driskoll. Thank you for protecting Moyra."

"We protected each other." Moyra said.

"Yes, now I understand that Moyra was going to take you to Zendric's tower he could help you with your amnesia problem, correct?" Zellach asked.

"Yes," Moyra replied when Yuto was unsure what to say. "How about we all go there together?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Zellach said. "If our new friend has no objections?"

"I am okay with it." Yuto replied.

Together, the three of them started walking to Zendric's tower.

Meanwhile, two guards at the gates of Curston saw something strange on the horizon. The two of them were sharing some wine at the time, so they thought they were simply were simply seeing thing at first. However, as it got closer, they realized it was real. A black, ominous fog was quickly approaching Curston.


End file.
